Brotherly Love
by Yoshi-G-teh-First
Summary: 10-year-old Klavier is sick, and 18-year-old Kristoph has to drop everything to take care of his little brother. Oneshot. Sort of a side story for "Virus".


So, this oneshot was a suggestion by yankeegal13 during one of our conversations, since in chapter three of Virus, Klavier had mentioned having rubella. So here it is! Enjoy! c:

* * *

-Brotherly Love-

It was an early Monday morning at the Gavin household. Both Papa and Mama Gavin had already left to go to work, leaving their two boys, Kristoph and Klavier, to get themselves ready for school. The usual morning routine for Kristoph, the elder brother, went as follows: Getting dressed, easy since he had to wear a uniform, gathering his schoolbag and textbooks, waking Klavier up, helping him get ready for the day, and heading out the door with a quick breakfast in hand. Today however, would be slightly different. As he knocked on Klavier's door before entering the bedroom, he discovered the boy had already left his bed and was nowhere in sight. Puzzled, Kristoph called out to his little brother.

"Klavier?" No answer. "Klavier, where are you hiding?" Still no answer. Kristoph checked his watch. "Klavier, enough hide and seek! We are both going to be late!" He raised his voice as he grew impatient. Just then, he heard coughing coming from the bathroom across the hall. Concerned, he approached the bathroom door and knocked. "Klavier, are you in there?"

"Yes..." a strained voice answered.

"Is everything alright in there?" Kristoph asked, before noting the door was locked.

"No..." the strained voice answered.

"Would you open the door?" he asked. That time, instead of a verbal answer, he heard the door unlock, before it opened and revealed a very sick looking Klavier.

"I don't feel very good..." Klavier hoarsely stated. The first thing Kristoph noticed was a blotchy pink rash covering Klavier's face and neck, along with irritated eyes, and a runny nose. Klavier was also rubbing at his temples and his throat in between coughs. Kristoph knew just by looking at his brother that he couldn't have felt well at all. Not that Klavier was the type of youth to feign illness to begin with. Instinctively, Kristoph knelt down to his brother's level, laying one hand on his own forehead, and the other on Klavier's, noting the latter felt rather warm.

"Alright, little brother, you won't be going to school today." Kristoph stated as he picked Klavier up and carried him back to his bed. Afterwards, he called both of their respective schools to inform them neither brother would be attending that day. Next, to call Klavier's pediatrician and schedule an appointment for that day:

"Hello, is Dr. Parker in today? I'm calling on behalf of Klavier Gavin." Kristoph explained to the nurse that answered the phone. "He currently has flu-like symptoms and has broken out into a rash. Alright, we will be there as soon as we can. Thank you!"

* * *

-Later-

Kristoph had driven Klavier to the pediatrician's office, and was now sitting in the 'sick' area of the colorful waiting room, with his little brother sitting on his lap. For half an hour, maybe longer, they sat and waited; in an attempt the drown out the sounds of the loud, obnoxious children in the 'well' area, Kristoph was reading through the textbook he brought along with him, while Klavier skimmed whatever his brother was reading, several of the words he didn't yet understand.

"Klavier Gavin!" a nurse called out as she emerged into the waiting room from the corridor that led to a dozen or so various, equally colorful exam rooms. "Right this way!" she said as she escorted the two brothers into an exam room. As they sat and waited, Kristoph had realized his brother was never once tense since they first arrived. Instead, he was distracted by his itchy rashes, which Kristoph had to discourage him from scratching. After a few minutes, the pediatrician finally entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Parker." she introduced herself to Kristoph.

"Kristoph Gavin. A pleasure."

"So, Klavier, what's the matter today, bud?" Dr. Parker asked her young patient after washing her hands and putting on some rubber gloves.

"I've got itchy rashes, and my throat hurts really bad." Klavier explained.

"I see! Well, let's go ahead and see what's wrong with you." said the doctor as she examined Klavier, starting with taking his temperature, which measured 101 degrees. Then she checked his eyes, which was a little difficult since his eyes were now somewhat sensitive to bright lights. Then she checked his throat both inside and out. "His lymph nodes are swollen pretty bad..." she said to Kristoph.

"What does that mean?" Kristoph asked, fully concerned.

"Well, it's a little hard to believe, but it seems he has rubella." she confirmed. "I'm guessing he hasn't had his MMR vaccine?"

"Neither of us have." Kristoph answered. "Our parents are strongly against it."

"Do you share these views with your parents?" she inquired.

"Nein. I know better."

"Are either of you allergic to the vaccine?"

"No." he confirmed.

"Then it's important you both get vaccinated now." Dr. Parker firmly stated.

"V-vaccinated?" Klavier asked. "A-as in getting a shot?" Only now was he tense. Of course, like many other children, Klavier strongly disliked getting shots.

"Yup." the doctor confirmed. "After all, we don't wanna get your brother sick!"It was the truth, as rubella was a contagious illness.

"Would it really be necessary right away?" Kristoph inquired.

"Rubella will be pretty mild for him, but at your age, it could end up being potentially worse." she explained.

"Alright, we'll go through with it." Kristoph stated. "You may start with me."

* * *

-5 minutes later-

Dr. Parker had two syringes, one for each brother, of the MMR vaccine ready to go. She started with Kristoph, who was otherwise more prone to serious complications if he were to catch rubella. With his sleeve rolled back, she injected the life saving vaccine into his arm. After applying a band-aid to the injection sight, it was Klavier's turn. Knowing the boy was intimidated, Kristoph allowed his little brother to hold his hand, while he too received the vaccine. Klavier proved himself brave, not even flinching as the needle went in.

"All done!" Dr. Parker chimed as she let Klavier pick out the band-aid that would go on his arm, to which he chose one with Thor on it, since his brother got one with Loki on it.

"You can just send the bill to our parents." Kristoph stated, knowing whole-heartily he would have to listen to an anti-vax lecture later. With that, the two were given lollipops 'for being brave boys' and were sent on their way.

* * *

-Later-

The two brothers were now back home, resting on Kristoph's bed, since Klavier didn't want to be alone, and there wasn't enough room for both of them on his bed. The lights were all off, aside from the desk lamp in the corner of the room, and on the bedside table sat a box of tissues, a half-finished cup of apple juice and a humidifier, plugged in and running. Klavier was seated on his brother's lap with his head leaning on Kristoph's shoulder as he faced the humidifier. As he tried to rest, he couldn't help but feel bad. Not so much out of his illness, but more so because his brother missed an entire day of school because of him! He couldn't really hide his guilt.

"Kristoph?"

"Hm. Yes?" Kristoph asked, after having spaced out from the calm.

"I'm sorry..." Klavier said remorsefully.

"Whatever for?" Kristoph asked as he raised an eyebrow, unsure of why the boy would apologize out of nowhere.

"You missed a day of school because of me." Klavier explained. "You could have missed something important!"

"Health comes before academics, Klavier." Kristoph stated. "Do you honestly think I would choose to carry on with my day and leave you to fend for yourself?"

Klavier pondered a moment. Was it _really_ his fault for getting sick? No. Finally, he answered. "I guess not."

"Exactly." Kristoph remarked. Normally, he would have corrected Klavier and had him answer strictly with either 'yes' or 'no'. This time though, he decided to make an exception. "Missing one day of school will not change a thing, so as long as you get better."

"So you're still gonna be a lawyer one day?!" Klavier enthusiastically asked.

"You know it, little brother!" Kristoph remarked before noticing Klavier scratching at an itch despite the lotion that was put on his skin earlier. As the itch was relieved, Klavier snuggled closer to his brother and closed his eyes. "Are you tired?" Kristoph asked.

"Uh-huh..." Klavier whispered as he nodded. "Can't sleep though." It was a fact Klavier couldn't fall asleep to silence; ever since he was a baby, he'd quickly and easily fall asleep to music or a song, but without either would be up all night. Knowing this, Kristoph began to softly sing the first song that came to mind:

 _Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

 _Take a sad song and make it better_

 _Remember to let her into your heart_

 _Then you can start to make it better_

 _Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

 _You were made to go out and get her_

 _The minute you let her under your skin_

 _Then you begin to make it better_

 _And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_

 _Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

 _For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

 _By making his world a little colder_

 _Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_

 _Hey Jude, don't let me down_

 _You have found her, now go and get her_

 _Remember to let her into your heart_

 _Then you can start to make it better_

 _So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin_

 _You're waiting for someone to perform with_

 _And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do_

 _The movement you need is on your shoulder_

 _Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah_

 _Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

 _Take a sad song and make it better_

 _Remember to let her under your skin_

 _Then you'll begin to make it_

 _Better better better better better better, oh_

 _Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_

As soon as he knew Klavier was sound asleep, Kristoph laid him down on the side of the bed closest to the humidifier, while he laid down on the side opposite of the boy. It would be another two hours before their classmates would come by to drop off their respective homework, and a few more hours before their parents got home, and anything to prolong getting a lecture about 'evil' vaccines was ideal for Kristoph Gavin. He could only hope Papa and Mama would hold off long enough to take care of their son. For now, though, he didn't mind staying with his brother, knowing the boy would need him for the next few days.

"Gute Nacht, Bruder." Kristoph whispered before joining Klavier in dreamland.

-The End-

* * *

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that! :D I was actually unsure whether or not this would get written, but I'm glad I got it done!

Song (c) Paul McCartney

Kristoph and Klavier Gavin (c) Capcom/Shu Takumi

As always, honest reviews, please! c:


End file.
